


Hide and Seek, Merlin Style

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Canon Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Mystery Sexual Partner, Pornalot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: Hide and Seek in Camelot is not your typical children's game. In fact, children should stay far far away!





	Hide and Seek, Merlin Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for "Challenge One" in the [ 2017 Pornalot](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/) (the prompt was conquest/quest. I had so much fun writing this.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Arthur has you on a tight leash, doesn’t he?_

_Who cares what the princess thinks._

_You should play with us tonight and be the one we seek. It is, after all, the ultimate quest… to find and fuck whoever is hiding. You need a good fucking by someone other than Arthur._

 

Gwaine’s words of wisdom from earlier in the day continued to swirl around Merlin’s thoughts, and he wondered if perhaps his wayward friend had a point. As much as Merlin loved Arthur, he had to agree that his entire world seemed to revolve around the prince these days.

“Earth to Merlin. Where are you?” said an exasperated Arthur, looking none too pleased from his vantage point beneath his manservant turned lover. “Usually you make a right fool of yourself when I ask you to fuck me, but you don’t seem to be enjoying it today. What, might I ask could possibly be better than what we are doing?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing,” was Merlin’s half-arsed reply as he pulled out and pushed back in, thinking he had no business fantasizing about fucking Gwaine or anyone else when he had such a lovely specimen beneath him. He leant down and kissed Arthur, closing his eyes, knowing that there was no way Gwaine could ever measure up.

But Merlin couldn’t deny that he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He wanted to know just why Leon and Percival shared Gwaine’s bed night after night. The two had been together for months, but after a drunken night in the Rising Sun, the three had been inseparable.

Merlin sighed. He needed to rid himself of these thoughts.

“You can’t lie to save your life, Merlin,” Arthur said before he harrumphed. “I saw Gwaine talking to you earlier. He asked you to play with them tonight didn’t he?” Arthur repositioned himself so that Merlin could go deeper. “And I am guessing he wants you to be the one they seek,” Arthur whispered. “Don’t let me stop you. As long as I can play, that is,” he amended as he used his legs to pull Merlin flush against him before bucking up into him and losing himself to Merlin's talented cock.

Later that night, his only light the full moon, Merlin huddled in his hiding place, giddy with anticipation. It could happen at any moment.

Either Gwaine or Arthur would soon find him.

There was a huge part of him that wanted it to be Gwaine—that was, after all, the reason Merlin was playing this silly game—but now that he was here, waiting, there was an even larger part of him that wanted it to be Arthur. He needed to know that the man he had devoted his life to would stop at nothing to claim that which was his.

There was shuffling in the distance.

Merlin’s nerves were on fire, the same as his cock. Per custom, he was already naked, his cock jutting out, on its way to his belly. He had been playing with it off and on, but now, the anticipation ripe with excitement, he had let go, imagining something much larger and satisfying taking his cock in its grasp. He stood upright and took a deep breath. He was ready to play.

“Merlin, I’m coming to get you,” said a familiar voice that made Merlin’s heart leap. He would never tire of hearing that sexy, commanding voice, but just as he opened his mouth to respond, something was placed around his eyes, and lips from behind him tickled his right ear.

“You don’t mind me blindfolding you, do you, love?” asked another familiar voice.

Merlin’s breath hitched. “No,” he whispered as he felt the cloth being tied at the back. He dared not speak another word lest he ruin the perfect moment.

“You are ready for me, yes?” whispered that sultry voice before a talented tongue licked a circuitous path up Merlin’s jaw line.

“Oh yes,” Merlin managed to say, his body excited to the point that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to remain standing.

“Good, because I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to feel me forever.” The tongue now traveled quite a bit lower, eliciting girlish exclamations.

Merlin was a puddle in his captor’s hands as he felt something wet entering him. “Do it. Now. Please,” Merlin begged, and he wasn’t at all disappointed when the tongue was removed and he was lowered to the ground before being impaled by a lovely thick cock. “Ahshekeelleelelel,” he moaned, throwing his head against the chest behind him.

“You are tight, my little Merlin, but oh so lovely. You don’t know how good you look with me in you.” 

“Ever the narcissist,” Merlin said, delirious with lust as he felt the funny familiar feeling that meant his orgasm was imminent. He wasn’t ready for this to be over, but it didn’t seem that he had a choice. He never had been able to last long.

“I am the best you will ever have, although some others will argue with that,” Merlin’s partner for the night said erratically just before he spilled himself into Merlin. A few seconds later he withdrew and carefully helped Merlin stand again.

Merlin lamented the loss, but before he could express his thoughts, the cloth was removed and Arthur was standing before him, rubbing Merlin’s arms and looking at him as if he was the luckiest person in the world.

Merlin was. Oh, yes, he most definitely was.

“I want to be the one who makes you come. I always want to be the one to make you come, Merlin. Will you fuck me? Not like you did this afternoon, but like you did the first time I asked you to?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw a naked Gwaine, clothes in hand, walking back towards the citadel. He grinned.

Both of his dreams had come true.

He had been fucked by Gwaine, but Arthur had claimed him as his.

Merlin didn’t say a word as he quickly pushed Arthur to the ground and thrust into him.


End file.
